


Alpha and Omega

by nedflanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, smut all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedflanders/pseuds/nedflanders
Summary: Harry is in heat...





	Alpha and Omega

Harry's legs were spread wide open, legs propped up and his feet clawing on the bed sheets, because this was too much, he had reached his limit a long time ago, yet it still was not enough. Tom's face was nestled in between his thighs, licking and sucking on his hole, by far not the first time this night. Harry was in his heat. His oversensitive body demanding the constant attention of his alpha, be it unusual mood swings and spontanous decisions, or simply the need to be filled. And who was Tom to deny him? His senses were overflowing with possessiveness. Harry's scent – now intensified, only encouraged his desire to claim his mate again and again, until he was sated.

He was sucking on his omega's entrance, humming in satisfaction because Harry tasted so good, so good every time he went down on him. Tom's chin was wet with Harry's slick – and if it would have been gross to anyone else, for him it was one of his biggest turn ons. Harry's heavy breathing was echoing off their bedroom walls, too far gone in pleasure to keep his voice down. High pitched screams would leave Harry's mouth whenever his mate slipped his tongue into his hole, tasting him but never going further.

"P-please...Tom, please.“ His voice was desperate and exhausted.

He just wanted to be fucked, to feel Tom's knot inside of him. Thrusting, stretching, taking. But sex was never that simple with Tom. He wanted to dominate, to see how far he could push Harry, and hear just how much the other could beg to be fucked. Because this was the ultimate high for him, nothing else mattered when they had sex, the outside world disappeared and Tom's only goal was to claim what's his in every way possible.

Harry's body was trembling more and more frantically and he knew the other was close. But Tom would not let him cum, not like this. He stopped his ministrations on the slicked up hole, slowly kissing along his omega's chest until he reached Harry's lips. The other groaned when he tasted himself on Tom's tongue. His hands were skimming over Tom's back, pressing their bodies even closer together. He could feel his alpha's muscles wherever his fingers reached, flexing with every movement he made. Their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat, both their scents lingering in the air around them. They kissed sloppily for a while, sucking and licking wherever they could until it was necessary for them to part for air. Harry's eyes were almost closed then, with his alpha on top of him it was only a matter of time for him to reach his climax.

 

"You are so beautiful like this, Harry.“

 

Tom pecked him lightly on the lips, his fingers tracing along his jawline. And Harry wanted nothing more than to have those fingers inside him now; adding pressure to his prostate, scissoring him –

 

"Now suck me.“

 

Harry let out a desperate whine because. This was not fair. Tom could not be serious. He just wanted to feel complete again, he needed Tom to finally fill him.

 

"Do not worry, love. I will fuck you real good after this.“ 

 

To emphazise his words, Tom sucked hard on Harry's neck and smirked when he noticed the other squirming underneath him. He let go of Harry then to settle into a lying position, and he did not have to wait long for his mate to do as he was told.

Harry's shaking frame crawled in between Tom's legs, ass facing his mate; taking in the masculine scent radiating from there. And without hesitating he took his alpha's cock in his mouth. A satisfied sigh left Harry's lips at the taste of his mate. Harry ran his tongue around the length, feeling it pulsate in his mouth. His hole leaked more slick at the seductive taste and the knowledge that Tom had seen it might have been a new found turn on.

He heard the other groan behind him, the deep vibrations sent shivers down Harry's spine and the need to please his mate became overwhelming. He started sucking on the tip, running his tongue across the slit, relishing the taste of precum. Tom's hands had found their way onto Harry's ass, massaging the heated skin. The sight before the alpha was breathtaking. The omega was bobbing his head up and down his length in a steady pace and if this did not feel like heaven, then he did not know what would. From his lying position Tom had a perfect view of the other's leaking hole. The slick was glistening between his ass cheeks and now – with Harry kneeling over him – also staining the latter's thighs.

The alpha let his fingers ghost along his mate's crack, feeling the wetness and the clenching of muscle. Harry moaned around his dick, desperately trying to get those fingers inside of him. Yet, that wish was not granted. Tom was mesmerized by the amount of slick his omega was producing, so wet and fuckable. He parted the cheeks with his hands, stretching the hole and... oh, if that was not a beautiful sight.

Harry became more and more frantic with his ministrations, shuddering under his touch, and Tom could not help but to thrust up into Harry's pretty mouth, catching him off guard.

 

"You feel amazing, babe.“

 

Harry almost purred at that. He was feeling so good with his mate's dick in his mouth, the other's heavy scent filling his nose. Harry's thighs were trembling, he was so close without being touched. He mewled around the cock when he felt a finger entering him, and he came. A soundless scream painted his face. He had released Tom's length and was clinging onto the other's thighs for support while he rode out his orgasm. Harry's entire body was on fire. Every nerve within him was all too aware of his alpha's presence, his scent, his touch. And Harry could not help it as a sob escaped his lips.

Tom was running soothing circles across his spine in an attempt to calm his mate. His gaze had softened from his lust filled eyes. He motioned for his omega to lay down on the mattress, his own body covering Harry's. Chest to chest, heart to heart. Harry was breathing hard against him, exhausted and tired, anticipating. His teary eyes roamed over Tom's features, lips parted in a silent plea. Harry was beautiful like this. Tom would never get enough of seeing his mate so vulnerable. Only for him.

Tom placed butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw and down the expanse of his neck. The other's hands ran through his dark locks pressing Tom's lips that little bit closer.

 

_Mine. All of this is mine._

 

A deep growl left his throat and Tom did not know how he had managed to ignore his instincts for so long, for the only thing that occupied his mind that moment was the need to claim his mate.

As if sensing the change, Harry absentmindedly spread his legs again, lifting them so his alpha had perfect access to his wet entrance. And that was all Tom needed to thrust his hard dick into the tight heat. They were both moaning in pleasure of finally being one again. Harry had thrown his head back, mouth agape and eyes tightly closed, as Tom started to slowly pull out and thrust in again, harder and deeper and faster each time. The slapping sound of skin added to the moans in the room. Harry's heart was beating fast because  _finally_ his alpha was inside of him. Marking him, taking him.

 

"Ah, Tom!“ he screamed.

 

He was so close to reaching his climax. Tom's pace was hard and fast. The bed was shaking underneath them with the alpha's strength. With each snap of his hips, Tom could feel his aura grow. His omega's scent was alluring his senses. He lifted Harry's legs and hooked them over his shoulders and entered his hole again and again. Tom felt his knot slowly expanding as Harrys moans grew louder. He was so close to marking what's his. The alpha bent down then to meet the other in a sloppy kiss, his hand working on the omega's leaking dick. And with one last stroke he heard Harry scream out his name. Cum splattered against his chest as he continued his frantic pace within his omega's hole.

 

Harry lay completely spent on the sheets, allowing Tom to take him. Because that was just what he needed. He could feel his alpha's knot stretching him. Harry gasped at the pain. He could feel so much in this moment. His slick on his body and on the sheets. Tom's body inside of his, the heat, the strength.

Tom sped up his pace, catching Harry by surprise. It got more difficult now to thrust with his knot almost completely expanded. He lay his body close against Harry's, panting with the amount of pleasure coursing through him. The omega ran his fingers along the other's spine and that was enough to get the alpha over the edge. He groaned in satisfaction as his seeds were pumped into his mate's hole, filling him again and again.

 

It was quiet now. Their breaths were the only noise as the cum continued to fill Harry. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and both of them knew that this was where they were supposed to be.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for another pairing in May 2017, but I have since stopped writing for them and I did not want to waste this :) we all need more a/b/o  
> I apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my first language!


End file.
